Talk:Yasutora Sado
umm... that picture of El Directo isnt El Directo... I dont know how to delete pictures so could someone take care of that? --Ulquiorra Wannabe128 10:39, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Powers Should it be noted somewhere that Chad never encountered Ichigo's shinigami form for any significant amount of time before his powers' development, but did encounter a few hollows? In my opinion, that's why he developed hollow powers with no shinigami reiatsu. Similarly, Orihime seems to have developed her powers during her encounter with Ichigo in his shinigami form and her hollowfied brother Sora, leading to powers that resemble a hybridization of the two (they are notably similar to those of the Vizard Hachi). I left a similar message on Orihime's talk page. Darth Havoc 01:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) As you said, it is your opinion and thus speculation. Urahara told Chad and Inoue that Ichigo's reiatsu awakened the power within them. Ichigo leaked/leaks reiatsu even in human form. That is why people around Ichigo, including Keigo and Mizuru, have varying degrees of spiritual power. That's what's stated in the manga and that's the only thing we'll have in the article. Tinni 18:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Wait, I tought that Sado did encountered Ichigo's shinigami form and for a significant amount of time before his powers' development? Actually 2 times. First in the story with Shibata (the parakeet), he was near when Ichigo fought Shrieker, and a a second time on the set of Ghost Bust at Karakura Clinic, where Ichigo fought Jibakurai. Or is it just me... Bereisgreat 14:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Forms could somebody put a reference on the different forms of Sado's arms, because I have no idea when he changed from form 1 to form 2 (form 2 to 3 isin his fight against Gantebainne). :The first time Chads second right arm is seen is in Ep 142. We never actually saw it change as it happened off-screen while he was training with Renji. I will reference it in the Sypnosis. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 14:20, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :And when in the manga?Bereisgreat 16:57, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::If you go to the Episodes page and click on episode 142, you will find that the statistics section details which chapters the episode covers (238 and 239). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 17:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) OK I referenced the article. It number 10, located in the hueco mundo arc. @Bereisgreat, srry I didn't do it sooner, but I forgot about it. :( [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 17:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I forgive you :P Bereisgreat 09:52, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Rightarm of the Giant, 3rd form I suggest the .gif be replaced with a .jpg or a .png, it's hard to see the details when it's moving. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 18:43, April 15, 2010 (UTC) How about this one? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 08:59, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Here's another one, Tinni made it, it's two frames put together. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 15:12, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I do agree that the gif makes it hard to see details. On the pics, 1 has better quality and light, the smoke bothers me though. 2 is a better shot, but it's slightly blurry and darker, I dunno. Maybe I'd go for 1 because it shows how it's attached to Chad's arm. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 16:48, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Here's an image where Brazo Derecha de Gigante is in the daylight. To be honest though, I like the other image I uploaded a bit more than this, probably because the quality is better. But still, this one might be a better choice since it's daylight. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:36, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Well I hate for Tinni's work to go to waste, but the daytime shot's good. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 20:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I think the second one with all the smoke and a like is better, the one with daylight doesnt look to have such a good quality image compared. --Gojita 12:50, April 18, 2010 (UTC)Gojita While I do agree that in Quality, the one with smoke beats the one with daylight, I think we usually prefer daylight pics, though I don't know if we have an specific policy for that. I too prefer the previous one because of the quality and the overall drawing, though the one in daylight shows the complete arm. Going by usefulness, the daylight one is more appropiate, but I still prefer the other one. Guess it's a complicated issue. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 02:58, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to go ahead with the daylight image. It does actually show more, and while I like the image with Chad first revealing it, the daylight image actually does show more of Chad's right arm than the other one does. I don't think we necessarily have to get rid of the other one though. We need to fix up this article, so it could go in Chad's plot section when we update it. It could also be re-used in the Fight Summary project. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Sado or Chad or Yasutora DO NOT CALL CHAD SADO IN THIS ARTICLE! HIS REFER-AS NAME IS CHAD, OKAY? --Linkzelda1234 14:46, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Chad was Ichigo's mispronunciation of his name, which later became a nickname, but it's not his real name. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- First off, do not use all caps. Second, as White Armor said, Chad is a nickname. Sado would be more proper. In his article it would be okay to refer to him as Chad, Yasutora or Sado.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 15:21, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Please, don't use all caps, it looks rude... And if we are going to get all picky, his given name is Yasutora, not Sado or Chad, but honestly, I think the article is okay with Sado since that's what most people call him. The only person to call him Chad is Ichigo, and nobody calls him by his given name (only his grandfather did in a flashback, I think). No need to get all crazy about it. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 16:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, to be more precise, in the original Japanese version, Ichigo is the only one who calls him Chad (Rangiku might have too, but I didn't watch the Bount arc in Japanese); in the dub, a lot more people call him Chad as well, but as sited above this message, he can be called Chad, Yasutora (his first name), or Sado (his last name). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:36, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Armored Arms' Names. Now, I know we're not allowed to the names the way they should be (Brazo Derecho del Gigante and Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo) and instead leave then as they are. But as the more recent episodes come by, the "errors" have apparently been fixed. Should we change that so it shows that they've fixed the grammatical mistakes? Gold3263301 07:03, May 26, 2010 (UTC) No. I've seen it in both past and recent episodes (267 and 272) that they wrote up the correct Spanish, while Chad said "Brazo Derecha de Gigante" and "Brazo Izquierda del Diablo"; they might also be going by what Viz stated too. Aside from that, it also depends on how later manga translations play out. I mean, if Kubo corrects it later when Chad uses his arms again, then we'll likely change it as well. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Voice after Episode 86 His English Clearly changed after Episode 86 in the English Dub, Who Exactly is the New Voice Actor? Greg-T-Hedgehog 23:50, July 1, 2010 (UTC) There was no change, even though it sounds like there was compared to earlier episodes. Don't get me wrong, I originally thought that too but thought differently in later episodes after 86. I imagine whatever happened with Chad's voice on Episode 86 was Jamieson Price only spoke a few lines in earlier episodes, since Chad is usually a quiet character, and in Episode 86 of the Bount arc, the animators had Chad talk a lot, which clearly affected the dub over the original Japanese version. At any rate, Jamieson Price still dubs Chad. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Species status Since his powers are hollow-like as opposed to shinigami or quincy, does that mean Chad/Sado is a hollow variant of some kind? (like how Ichigo is a variant of shinigamis as a substitute & a visored). Mr.Quackman (talk) 04:07, October 7, 2010 (UTC) No, Sado only said his powers resembled those of Hollows, but he is still a Human. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 04:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Chad and Xcution Since Chad was seen in Xcution in the latest chapter is it safe to assume that he is a member ? Bharatram1 (talk) 23:43, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Nope! Too early to make any such claim. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:48, December 25, 2010 (UTC) He wasn't seen at the base at all. The man behind the bar was Giriko and the other two there are currently unknown members, but neither of them look like Chad. The person who attacked Uryu was also too thin and his skin was too light for Chad, so it's unlikely for that to be him. Chad hasn't been seen at all in the new arc as of yet. CJett92 (talk) 23:50, December 25, 2010 (UTC) @CJett92 you probably should read Chapter 432. Bharatram1 (talk) 23:52, December 25, 2010 (UTC)